


Glue

by ransackrumble



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransackrumble/pseuds/ransackrumble
Summary: She's going to be far away from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i recently watched the im@s movie (the 2014 one lol. im so late.) and basically wept through it like a baby. possibly gonna write another little thing to go with this one, perhaps with good ole phone time? hmm. enjoy!

Here is a little something if you haven’t noticed already.

 

Chihaya Kisaragi is a prude. A proper lady, courteous, elegant and practical, but prude all the same. This comes as no surprise to Miki Hoshii. What surprises her is how much she enjoys that side of her.

 

Miki always knew that Chihaya didn’t like her body. Not that she really gave it much thought, mostly she considered it “peculiar” or “amusing”. She is in good form, what does she have to be embarrassed about? She knew she wanted to have curves (look at that resentful gaze she gives at other girls’ busts) and be feminine, but it made her uncomfortable. It still does. Her baggy jeans and a clean white collared shirt suit her just as well as they did back in the day at 765 Pro.

 

Miki has decided that she doesn’t really care about changing her ways. Not as long as they can continue doing what they do. Sometimes it might annoy her to see Chihaya pulling on a shirt when they’re supposedly going out to a little better place than usual, buttoning it all the way up, tight around her neck and straightening the collar, as if there was any possibility for her to look shabby. The fact that she won’t put on make-up, or let Miki do it for her, or wear heels for the life of her, but really, it’s alright. She wears fancy underwear for her, after all. Underneath all those layers she’s being a good girl for her.

 

And after a while she learned not to care about what others might think, how other might perceive the two of them. Chihaya is being herself, unabashedly.

 

She stares at Chihaya’s back, straight and firm. She is making a cup of tea for Miki, what a dear. Miki gives a quick glance at her flat bottom, the back of her slim thighs. For some reason Chihaya can always tell when she’s staring – and she doesn’t like it.

 

“It’s embarrassing,” she explained it when Miki asked about it, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous manner. Miki huffed.

 

“It’s not. What’s embarrassing is that mouth when you’re down on – hey!”

 

Chihaya’s face was beet red, she was scowling _and_ she had thrown a pillow at her. Miki snorted. How cute.

 

“You know it’s true, Chihaya,” she said, smirking. That quip earned her another pillow aimed straight to her face.

 

Anyway. Miki studies her meticulously, crossing her legs. Her hair is down, as it tends to be. She doesn’t like Miki styling her hair either. In that way their friendship – or now that it’s plenty more – was a lot different from her past experiences with girls as friends. Girls want to gossip and giggle, girls talk about fashion and make-up, girls this and that. Chihaya doesn’t really know anything about such topics.

 

_Maybe that’s why we started fucking, we didn’t have anything to talk about?_ Miki muses as Chihaya turns around, carrying a tray with two tea cups. _If only she knew what I’m thinking about._ She chuckles lowly to herself, which makes Chihaya furrow her brown.

 

“There you go,” she says as she places the tray on the coffee table. “Hope you’ll like it.”

 

“Uhhuh,” Miki says distractedly. She reaches for the cup and grimaces as her finger tips meet the surface of the cup, letting go immediately. “Damn, it’s hot!”

 

Chihaya gives her a tight smile. “That’s the point, sort of.”

 

Miki sighs. She cups her own face, leaning her elbow against the armrest, watching Chihaya blow at her drink calmly. She’s wearing a dark blue shirt today, and a black tie. Her cheeks are slightly flushed due to the heat. Most likely. Her mouth forms an o, a soft little ring, tongue peeking slightly from between her lips. Miki licks her lips in turn.

 

“Quit staring at me,” Chihaya says. Her voice falters, and she has to clear her throat before continuing. “It’s the tea, it’s really hot.” She blushes at the end of her explanation.

 

“I see,” Miki says, amused. “Yeah, pretty hot indeed.” Miki leans forward, teasing her, looking her in the eye. Chihaya looks away, clearing her throat again. Miki likes seeing her shyness. She places her cup down with exaggerated carefulness.

 

“You said you had something to tell me,” she says after a brief silence. Miki clicks her tongue.

 

“Impatient, are we?” she says, aware of the suggestive tone she’s using. Chihaya scowls, shifting in place self-consciously. Miki takes a sip of her now cooled tea.

 

“I’ll be in America in a few days. I wanted to see you before I leave,” she says casually.

 

“In America?” Chihaya echoes. “What for?”

 

“Well, the usual. Take a few pictures, show up in places, talk and sing and charm everyone.” Chihaya snorts.

 

“Yeah, right.” She scratches her nose, a sign which tells Miki that Chihaya is not sure what to say.

 

“I’ll miss you lots and lots,” Miki says earnestly. Chihaya smiles, obviously flattered. She crosses her hands on her lap.

 

“Me too,” she says quietly. “I’m glad you came to see me, Miki.”

 

“Huh, really?” Miki says playfully, stretching out the words. “I couldn’t tell.”

 

“You idiot,” Chihaya snaps, albeit fondly. She loves her, alright. She picks up her tea cup again, emptying it in one quick swig before marching to Miki’s side of the table. She plops down next to her, her cheeks reddened.

 

“You know it’s hard for me,” she says, and Miki nods. Sure, right. She might be focusing more on the proximity of Chihaya’s body, the smell of her skin, her nervous little twitches she probably doesn’t know she’s making.

 

“I know you try,” Miki offers. Chihaya laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. Miki waits, watching her intently. Chihaya places her hand, a little uncertain, on Miki’s thigh, stroking it with her thumb.

 

“Miki?” she says. Her nails dig into her flesh.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Call me, okay? At least once.”

 

Suddenly, Miki grabs her by the waist, pulling her close. Chihaya yelps in surprise. Miki runs her hand comfortingly up and down her back, pressing kisses on her cheek.

 

“I will, I will,” she murmurs into her ear, she’s trembling. Miki’s hand moves on to her waist, gripping hard and possessive. Chihaya whines softly. She moves to hide her face, pressing against Miki’s neck.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Miki mutters more to herself than to Chihaya. She pulls away to get an eye contact with her. Chihaya looks away, and frowns.

 

“Your tea must’ve gotten cold,” she says abruptly. Miki raises her brow.

 

“I can always reheat it, if it’s that important to you,” she says. Chihaya frowns again.

 

“You’re so ungrateful,” she chides her. She gets up on her feet, brushing her clothes briefly before seating herself on Miki’s lap, who, despite herself, flushes.

 

“Oh,” she says stupidly. Chihaya pinches her cheek, still frowning.

 

“Miki, you’re so silly sometimes,” she says, studying her face. Miki blinks. She doesn’t have much time to think about what she says, since Chihaya is pulling her into a kiss.

 

Her hands are cupping Miki’s face, fingers caressing her ears – her weak spot – and thighs pressed tightly against her. She rocks her hips slowly in her lap as they kiss, making Miki’s skirt travel up. She nibbles at Miki’s lower lip hungrily, moaning quietly.

 

“Dry humping?” Miki says when she manages to separate herself from Chihaya, who pinches her cheek again.

 

“Don’t make it sound so lewd,” she says, huffing. Her breathing is erratic, her thighs are shaky and her eyes have that glossed-over, dirty look which makes something flutter quite violently in Miki’s stomach. She grabs her ass hard, other hand holding her in place by her neck, she whines encouragingly, and Miki slides her hand up underneath Chihaya’s neat and tidy shirt, caressing the skin of her back.

 

“You’re not wearing a bra,” she says, surprised. Chihaya lets out a squeak, trying to pull away. Miki hums thoughtfully.

 

“Pervert,” she says, kissing her neck. “You little minx. Gosh.”

 

“It’s not like it – oh! – shows, or anything. I thought, um,” she hurries to explain, her words slightly slurred.

 

“Yes, yes,” Miki laughs. “I know. I’m just teasing.”

 

She takes her other hand from underneath her shirt, focusing entirely on the task of ridding Chihaya of her tie. The shirt has to go as well, but first the tie.

 

“I could do it myself,” Chihaya offers but Miki merely snorts. She loosens the knot by her neck.

 

“You know, I think it’s incredibly hot that you wear a tie. Seriously, I could just pull you by this thing and it would be really fucking hot,” Miki muses aloud. “Or tie your wrists with it. Heh.” Chihaya laughs.

 

“I don’t wear it for your perverse tastes’ sake,” she says. “Thanks, though.”

 

“You know you love it,” Miki says, leaving the unbuttoned shirt on. Chihaya tilts her head to the side, confused.

 

“I thought you were going to strip me,” she says.

 

“Mmh. I might do that too,” Miki says. She brushes her nipple with her thumb. “I thought it’d be more fun this way.”

 

“How so?” Chihaya asks, arching her back. She has a steel-hard grip on Miki’s shoulder, her fingers shaking.

 

“You’ll see,” she says. Her hands sneak on her back, pulling her chest close. She kisses her stomach, pinches her sides. Then she unbuttons her trousers too. Chihaya is holding her breath, her hips grinding against Miki.

 

She sucks on her breasts, gently taking her nipple in her mouth. Give it a lick, nibble a bit, she keeps it quick and clean. Her hand is in Chihaya’s panties, she merely holds her fingers lightly against her cunt. Chihaya lets out a loud moan. She rubs herself against Miki’s fingers as Miki hums and sucks her nipple.

 

She is wet and pulsing against her. Her breaths come out ragged and whiny. Abruptly, her whole body freezes for a second, her fingers searching for something to hold desperately. Finally slumps down on Miki.

 

“Was it good?” Miki asks, ruffling her hair. She just nods. They stay like that, embracing each other.

 

“Let me do you,” Chihaya mutters. Miki hums.

 

She raises from her lap, kneeling before her. She pulls her panties down without a word.

 

“That’s so cold, baby,” Miki whines. Chihaya snorts.

 

“Then, let me see. Hmm.” She makes a show of thinking hard, stroking her chin pensively. “Let’s do it this way.”

 

“What way? What, Chihaya – hey!”

 

Chihaya bites into her inner thigh. _She’s chewing me_ , Miki thinks, flabbergasted by the fact that she does not mind at all, as Chihaya pushes her down on the couch.

 

“Stay still,” she commands. She pulls Miki’s shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. She cups her breasts, but makes no move to take her bra off. She sucks on her earlobe, earning a low moan from her.

 

She pushes Miki’s legs as far apart as it’s possible on the couch, stroking her inner thigh as she watches her quietly. Miki doesn’t move, she just watches her back, which apparently embarrasses Chihaya despite the situation.

 

“You’re so cute, Chihaya,” she blurts out.

 

“Shut up,” she answers curtly. She lowers her face over her lower body, giving her a long lick.

 

She eats her out, taking her time. It’s what she’s really good at. Occasionally she moves away, biting her thighs hard (which makes Miki wonder which one of them likes it more, her or Chihaya).

 

She comes at last, feeling very, very sweaty and thoroughly ravished.

 

“You should’ve taken this damn thing off,” she says resentfully as she clambers up from the couch, gesturing at her bra. Chihaya covers her smile.

 

“I just thought it looked good on you,” she says, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Miki rolls her eyes.

 

“Awful. You’re just awful.” She unhooks the bra herself, dropping it artlessly on the floor. “Anyways, I’ve got to take a shower.”

 

“Sure,” Chihaya says. “You can go first.”

 

Miki watches her as she pulls her trousers and panties down, standing in the middle of the living room naked except for the shirt that is still unbuttoned.

 

“What? You think I want to wait here in these soiled panties? Think again, Miki,” she snaps, crossing her arms.

 

Miki chuckles. “Whatever makes you happy,” she says before turning her back to Chihaya. She hears her mutter darkly to herself.

 

After having showered Miki realizes she’s got to borrow a change of clothes from Chihaya. She frowns at herself in the mirror, poking her own breast mournfully. Her flesh juggles, making her all the more miserable.

 

“I wonder if anything of hers will fit me,” she says aloud, sighing. She wraps a towel on her head before marching to the living room, peeking inside.

 

“Um, Chihaya. I think I need to borrow some of your clothes,” she says carefully. Chihaya, still only wearing her shirt, turns around. _I really wish she wasn’t so skinny_ , Miki pouts.

 

“Oh, right. Let me see.” She walks past her, barely looking at her. Miki follows her to the bedroom. Chihaya opens the doors to her wardrobe, biting her lip.

 

She turns around, looking Miki up from head to toe. She clicks her tongue and turns back around, digging through the piles of clothes.

 

Miki pouts, crossing her arms. She taps her foot irritably.

 

“Now stop that, Miki. I don’t mind, really,” Chihaya says absentmindedly. She mutters something that Miki doesn’t quite catch.

 

She offers her a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Miki takes them.

 

“I need underwear too,” she points out. Chihaya frowns, throwing the first pair she finds on her face.

 

“There you go,” she says as she basically runs to the bathroom. Miki shakes her head.

 

“There’s no need to be shy, Chihaya,” she says to no one in particular. She pulls the clothes on quickly and seats herself on Chihaya's bed. She hums quietly, thinking about the trip to America. How far away from each other the two of them will be. How much she will want to hear her voice there, in some fancy hotel room, drinking too much champagne. She lets out a prolonged sigh, flopping down on the bed and curling up in a ball.

 

_Her bed smells so good_ , she thinks. _This sucks. Really, really sucks._

 

After a while Chihaya walks in, ushering her to the living room and urging her to have something to eat before she has to go.

 

"You act like you're my mother," Miki grumbles as she butters a slice of toast. Chihaya snorts.

 

"If you weren't such a brat I wouldn't have to," she says.

 

"Whatever." A brief silence. "You really love it, don't you?"

 

"Shut it," Chihaya says. "And get going. I don't want you to be late." Miki sighs.

 

She takes her sweet time as she pulls her shoes back on. Chihaya stands there, making sure that she really leaves the house. Miki leans in to give her a quick kiss, grabs her coat and rushes out of the door.

 

Just like that.

 

_You'd better call me_ , she thinks.


End file.
